Nero Alighieri
'Nero Alighieri '(アリギエーリネロ, Arigiēri Nero) was a genin-level shinobi formerly from Kirigakure. Prior to his death in year 94, he was a Hikagakure shinobi under Dosu Kinabi's Squad #4. Background Step... Step... Step... With every thud made against the ground, coming closer to Nero, was the sound of his mother returning home. Young Nero, no more than six, slowly opened his crimson eyes and cuddled closer to the bed he was sleeping on. He was mostly overcome by fear from the state that his mother was in, fearing of her health. She wasn't the greatest mother in the world. . but, she was for Nero, after all, she was the only mother he had. As soon as he heard the doors being pushed away, he would tense up a little and take a shelter in the soft covers. . . shattering glass. Another one of the bottles being broken against the sheer impact with the ground. Hearing drunken cries in his bed, he would try to ignore them. There was no one else to hear the cries with him, though. His father was not returning home oftenly. He was quite embarassed, the village probably already knew of this, judging by how loud she was. He heard the woman coming closer towards the bed. Suddenly, his cover would get pulled from him with words "Go out, it's a nice day today." which were quite rustled. . yet, it was night. But after all, Nero has decided to go outside instead of being around his drunk mother. . Walking out of the doors that were leading towards the garden, he would lead his path towards the stairs, sitting down on them. Moving his forearms on top of his legs and placing his head over it, he would appear to be staring mindlessly into the deep night. 'I wonder when is dad going to return.' a single thought came through his mind, closing his eyes afterwards. Struggling through his life with his mother, he was later visited by his father. He told him to go with him for a job. As Nero knew that his father was a blacksmith, he thought that it was something about sword-making. Writing a letter and leaving it at the house, he decided to go with his father for now. Days, months and years have passed, but he has not returned home. Nero soon attended the academy because of his father's influence. Meanwhile when he returned back home, he helped his father make fine weapons. He had enough knowledge to 'build' some weapons too, and as a hobby, he has began to build a hidden blade, thinking of the mechanics and mostly keeping it a secret to his dad. He believed that if his father found out that he is the one taking some metal parts then he's not going to get away with it easily. The father and son bond has became stronger and stronger each month that passed and soon he forgot about his mother, the word became a taboo for Nero. Nero got most of his influence from his father, he learned how hard it is to live on this world. And after graduating with quite average results, his father has prepared and made twin chained kusarigama for him, as a gift towards his graduation. Sometime later, Nero got into a rather strange conversation. . "You see, Nero, I guess I can talk with you about anything. You are enough of a man already to take the truth." his father spoke, holding a hot piece of metal in his pliers. Nero just listened, of course, he was more of a listener than speaker after all. "The reason I wasn't coming home was simple, it was because of your mother's drinking problem. Hahaha, it was horrible even sleeping at the house, or being in it. And her friend, whoo. . that's not what I would like to have in my every-day life. It's a good thing that you have stayed with me, better than being embarassed by what has gone in the house, isn't it?" The words of his father quite hurt Nero's feelings, he wasn't sure why, but it affected him. He was speechless, he could just nod towards his father to acknowledge his comment. That was the time when Nero stopped believing anything that was said to him and his trust was not earned easily anymore, as what his mother told him while he was young were going more against his father. Personality Nero is a kind person who does not like to fight for mindless, or rather, stupid, reasons and thus usually keeps himself away from fights aswell. He mostly keeps things to himself, shutting himself from the outer world and lying to himself in order to keep himself safe. His trust is not easy to earn, as he was taught that the world is corrupt and wicked. Though, he is able to open up to special people, his friends. For those he finds worthy enough he would be able to even die for in order to protect them. That doesn't mean that Nero can not show signs of happiness. He usually politely smiles towards people that atleast show some interest in him, which Nero usually seeks for. As far as his loyalty goes, he will not hesitate to do any kind of job or a mission as long as it was commanded to him by someone who is above him in rank, those who are not above, he simply ignores. Being raised rather strangely, he has learned to be calm, not being able to be provoked easily, and polite, being able to respect other people, even those that he does not seem to like. He shows signs of inteligence, but some may find it to be that of a "smart-ass", that is, if he actually speaks out his mind. Appearance Nero has quite an athletic body. His hair is white and his eyes have a deep crimson color. As a paradox, he wears mostly dark clothes which make his white hair stand out. Nero's clothes are compund of; - long sleeved black coat with a slightly heightened colar, easily reaching towards Nero's chin - white thin coat with a zip which is kept under Nero's black coat - black vest - black undershirt - black cloth wrapped around his waist - black pants - one brown holster wrapped around his right leg's tigh and the second brown holster wrapped around his other leg's tigh, in which he hides his Kirigakure headband, both hidden by the long black coat - black long shoes with white wrappings to keep the shoes attached to his legs. Abilities Nero is a skilled weaponist who excels at weapon usage. He is mostly skilled with his weapons - Chained Twin Kusarigama. Extreme Empathy Nero has shown signs of increased empathy, both towards his friends and enemies. He is able to feel a person's true feelings even if they try to hide them and is slightly affected by those feelings aswell. He uses this ability mostly to help the people he finds close and as if 'liberate' his enemies by attempting to change their ways of doing things with this ability. Accolades None. Quotes None. Category:Genin